No siempre es un feliz San Valentín
by Majo Walles
Summary: YAOI - Al parecer no siempre los San Valentín son felices, mucho menos si tu novio recibe regalos de otras.


No siempre es un feliz San Valentín

Las cosas en el salón estaban bastante tensas esa mañana, lo que debería de ser un día de diversión y risas se está transformando en un lo bastante difícil de llevar. Y en realidad no era por algo tan grave para todos los demás estudiantes, pero sí para dos en particular.

-No puedo creer que las chicas de ese salón se hayan atrevido a hacerlo -dijo Kuroko mirando a sus amigos con resignación.

-Y al parecer eligieron al menos vulnerable de los dos -dijo Akashi -creo que en este momento Taiga sí tiene motivos para molestarse.

-Claro que los tiene -dijo Ryota -, pero no con Aominechii -dijo suspirando-, después de todo él no tiene la culpa.

-Pero a ojos de Kagami, Daiki no debías haberlos aceptado.

-No es como si los hubiera aceptado tampoco -le dijo Midorima al gigante de cabello morado- Esos regalos solamente llegaron.

Y Midorima tenía razón, en realidad todo en Teiko sabían que Aomine Daiki y Kagami Taiga eran pareja, llegaron siendo pareja a la secundaria, entonces nadie intervendría, pero era 14 de febrero y el puesto de Aomine amaneció lleno de regalos y cosas rosas dedicadas a él.

-Yo creo que es algunas fans locas, no sería la primera vez que intentó separarlos.

-Podrían dejar de estar cuchicheando entre ustedes -dijo Taiga molesto mientras se ponía de pie-, profesor necesito ir al baño.

El hombre, que también estaba enterado de todo el problema, asintió, pues después de todo le daba pena lo que estaba viendo su pelirrojo alumno.

Cuando Traigas salió del salón todo el mundo respiró, después de todo el aire tenso se debía a las malas vibras del pelirrojo.

-Demonios.

-Dai-chan tiene la culpa por seguir haciendo ojitos a niñas tontas- dijo Momoi molesta-, desde un principio deberías haberlas parado si sabes quiénes son.

-¡Yo no esperaba que hicieran algo como esto!

-Aomine, cálmate -dijo el profesor- será mejor que vayas arreglar el problema con tu novio, no quiero malos ratos acá en el salón. Todos los demás tienen derechos estudiar tranquilos.

El Moreno se puso de pie y con una mano arrojó todos los paquetes rosados de su escritorio.

-Kuroko, arroja todo eso a la basura, por favor.

Aomine se dirijió lo más rápido posible al baño, no le gustaba estar molesto con su pareja si no había tenido la culpa nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando entró al baño la imagen que lo recibió lo molestó aún más. Taiga estaba en una esquina del baño con su cara oculta entre las rodillas, no estaba llorando, podía notarlo, pero si se estaba lamentando por todo eso.

-Oye, Taiga, en serio lamento todo lo que está pasando.

El pelirrojo no levantó la vista, no quería ver en ese momento su novio, y no es porque de verdad creyera que fuera su culpa, vamos que este tipo de cosas pondrían de mal humor a cualquiera.

-Ella deberían de recibir una lección -dijo con su cara aun entre las piernas.

-Lo harán, créeme que no voy a dejar que te vuelvan hacer sentir mal -le dijo el moreno sentándose a su lado y pasando un brazo por sus hombros -se supone que este día lo íbamos a pasar entre los dos y que iba a ser genial.

-Siento que ya lo arruinaron todo. ¿Porque simplemente no nos pueden dejar en paz?

-Porque soy irresistible, tiene que admitirlo -dijo divertido, haciendo sonreír a su novio- vamos, chico lindo, dame un beso sí.

-¿Porque debería? Aún estoy molesto.

-Vamos, tigre, no estás molesto conmigo, así que estira la trompa que quiero besarte

El pelirrojo levanto por fin la cara. Le gustaba cuando Daiki lo besaba, cuando metía la lengua en su boca. Era una sensación increíble y le hacía olvidarlo todo.

Estuvieron un buen rato besándose hasta que por fin se sacian el uno del otro.

-Será mejor que volvamos a clases, el profesor terminará dándonos más tarea de lo normal.

-Tranquilo- dijo el moreno-creo que él estará feliz de que nosotros no estemos en el salón -se puso de pie y ayudó a su pareja separarse también- ¿Qué te parece una fuga romántica? -le dijo sosteniendo su mano

-¿De verdad está proponiendo arrancarnos?

-Sí -dijo riendo-. Le pediré a Kuroko que recoja nuestras cosas.

-Incluyendo tus regalitos- dijo un rencoroso.

-Claro que no, la pedí que los tirar a la basura.

Taiga sonrío de lado, Daiki no tenía idea de cuán romántico podía ser a veces.

Fin


End file.
